1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sander, and more particularly to a sander assembly including an adjustable sander member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has developed a typical sander device which has been issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,906 to Wang and which includes a vertical sander barrel provided on top of a work table, and a sander wheel supporting on a supporting base. The sander barrel and the sander wheel may not be adjusted relative to the supporting base such that the sanders may not be conveniently used for conducting various kinds of sanding operations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sanders.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sander assembly including an adjustable sander member that may be adjusted between a horizontal working position and a vertical working position for conducting various kinds of sanding operations.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sander assembly comprising a first sander member, a motor coupled to the first sander member for driving the first sander member, the motor including a spindle, a frame, a first roller and a second roller rotatably secured to the frame, the first roller being coupled to the spindle for being driven by the motor, a sander belt engaged around the first and the second rollers, and means for adjusting the sander belt between a vertical working position and a horizontal working position.
The frame includes a shaft rotatably secured therein and secured to the spindle for being driven by the motor, the first roller is secured on the shaft.
A bracket is slidably secured in the frame, the second roller is rotatably secured in the bracket, the bracket is adjustable and movable relative to the first roller for tightening the sander belt.
A seat is further provided and secured on a base and includes a clamping ring, a hub is secured to the frame and adjustably secured to the seat with the clamping ring.
A platform is further provided and secured to the frame for supporting work pieces. One or more covers are further provided and attached to the frame for partially shielding the sander belt.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.